fan_fiction_234fandomcom-20200214-history
Gregor Clegane
Ser Gregor Clegane, also known as the Mountain, was a Lannister bannerman. He is the brother of Sandor Clegane, who hates him and wishes to kill him. Gregor is a well-known sociopath, rapist, and murderer; he routinely tortured Sandor when they were younger, once shoving his face into a flaming brazier, raped and murdered Princess Elia Martell during the Sack of King's Landing, and also slaughtered her infant son, Aegon. Gregor faces Oberyn Martell in Tyrion Lannister's trial-by-combat, and is killed. However, Oberyn died first, making Gregor the victor of the trial. His sigil is three dogs on a yellow field. Appearance and Personality Gregor Clegane is a gigantic man, arguably the largest man in Westeros (surpassing all of the Baratheon brothers, Hodor and his own brother Sandor), with great arms, an ugly voice like stone breaking, grey eyes, brown hair and large shoulders. His size means that he wears plate armour so heavy that no other man will be able to walk in it, much less stand or fight in it. His armour usually comes with a plate helm with a fist punching up at the sky. As a result of his size, Gregor is unbelievably strong, widely considered the strongest man in the Seven Kingdoms. Wielding a six-foot greatsword, Gregor is virtually impossible to overcome, capable of cutting a man clean in half and even take the head off a horse with a single blow. The Mountain That Rides is one of the cruellest, most hated men in the kingdoms, and one of its most dangerous inhabitants. Instinctively extremely violent and aggressive, with zero qualms for savagery. His infamy throughout Westeros is that of a man who has slaughtered and terrorised thousands of people and commited crimes beyond counting or consideration; he has raped, burned, murdered and pillaged people by the score, all without a second's thought and without an ounce of regret or compassion. Gregor's crimes extend even further when one considers rampant rumours that he slew his sister, father and both of his wives - his father out of ambition to rise in power, making him lord of Clegane's Keep. Gregor's strength still inspires terror in other people, which is the main reason for Tywin Lannister using him for so long, considering him a necessary beast. Gregor is unfailingly obedient to anyone who gives him a bloody deed to do, following the likes of Tywin Lannister into battle and carrying out the man's orders in the most brutal way possible. Tywin himself admitted that he originally underestimated what the young Gregor was capable of, and that Gregor's worst crime of murdering Elia Martell and her children had been because he hadn't explicitly told the man to spare them. Gregor is one of the most terrifying warriors that the westerlands have to offer, and very few men are even brave enough to meet him blow-for-blow. One of these men is his worst enemy of them all, Sandor Clegane, who has hated him his whole life for leaving permanent burn scars on his face in a fit of cruel rage. Sandor has desired ever since to kill him, and has been embittered against the concept of knighthood as a result of Gregor's cruelty. Gregor is fully aware of his own strength, instinctively killing with his bare hands. He has a monstrous temper, going wild after being unhorsed in a tourney against Loras Tyrell and attempting to cut him down publicly moments later. However, the downside to all of this is that strength is all that Gregor really has - he is neither a strategist, nor a clever man, nor a genuinely skilled warrior. In fact, Oberyn Martell proves this by not only matching him blow-for-blow, but by repeatedly wounding him (something that hundreds of people have failed to do), through speed, skill and cunning. Gregor's wounds, wrath and pain compelled him to confess finally to the murders he committed of Princess Elia and her children. Despite the Hound being labelled the antithesis of the true knight, Gregor is in fact the true candidate for that, considering that knighthood has enabled him to do nothing but wreak total havoc across Westeros, and he does not respect nor care for the weak, poor or defenceless. Gallery Gregor.jpeg Gregor_middle.jpg Gregor_clegane_baby_smash.jpeg See also * Robert Strong Category:Characters Category:House Clegane Category:Deceased Characters Category:A Game of Thrones Category:A Clash of Kings Category:A Storm of Swords Category:Knights Category:Western Lords Category:Characters from the Westerlands Category:Casualties of the War of the Five Kings Category:House Lannister retainers